


Equus malen

by Nyan_Cat_Reign



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Character, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyan_Cat_Reign/pseuds/Nyan_Cat_Reign
Summary: Its a character sheet





	Equus malen

Equus malen is a horse like and sized creature that lives on the Planet C47A. They're a carnivorous mammal that hunts prey that is small to equal to that. The height of Equus Malen can be anywhere from 14.2 hands to about 16 to 19 hands ((Ponies to drafts.)) And they can weigh up to 1,400 to 2,000 lb (640 to 910 kg). They have varied speeds but at a flat out run they can hit up to 65 to 70 Mph (104 to 112 Kph)) on level ground. The species has also been recorded using a gait that is crossed between a trot and canter the locals have deemed it a "Tranter" its a comfortable gait that makes the rider feel like theyre floating. Equus malen are curious creatures and will venture close to animals and people to see if they were prey items. They are highly intelligent but skittish animals, any loud noises will cause it to race off and stand off at a distance.


End file.
